


ARC-V Shipping Drabbles

by Random_Fics10



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Drabble Fic, F/M, Fluff, Other, tired dads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Fics10/pseuds/Random_Fics10
Summary: Shipping Drabbles for Yugioh ARC-V because I've discovered I like writing drabbles!1. AppleShipping2. DarkRebelShipping3. GuardianShipping
Relationships: Crow Hogan/Shinji Weber, Kurosaki Shun/Yuto, Rin/Yugo (Yu-Gi-Oh)
Kudos: 8





	1. AppleShipping

"Yugo! Yugo wake up!"

Yugo peaks his eyes open to see Rin looked down at him, a light coming from slightly behind her.

"Goodness, did I die? Because I thought that was the only way you could see angels," Yugo gives her a cheesy smile before sitting up.

"Funny. But you slipped on oil, now get up.." Rin pulls him to his feet, "I wanna make sure you don't have a concussion..."

Yugo thinks about teasing her about caring so much, but he doesn't have it in him with how worried she looks.

"Thanks Rin...it's nice that you care."


	2. DarkRebelShipping

Resting wasn't something Shay and Yuto got to do often.

Much less both at the same time.

So Shay was more than accustomed to sitting vigilantly while Yuto slept nearby, and after a few hours, he'd wake them up and they'd switch places with him so he could sleep for a bit too.

Tonight was different.

He didn't remember how it happened but Yuto was laying against his chest, snoring softly.

Shay found this more comfortable than most nights...it was nice.

Until Yuto started stirring in their sleep.

"Don't...please--"

Shay shushed Yuto, instinctively wrapping his arms around them.


	3. GuardianShipping

"Are the kids finally in bed?" Shinji asks from the bed as Crow quietly closes their bedroom door.

"Emphasis on “Finally”, Terron wouldn't go down till I answered every question he had about goats."

"Goats?" Shinji laughs.

"I dunno, babe, kids are weird."

"Well, we're finally alone, kids fast asleep, you know what that means," Shinji hums as Crow climbs in bed.

Crow puts a hand on either side of Shinji's head and leans down to kiss him, "I sure do."

Crow lets his arms give out and lays himself on Shinji's chest.

"WE can finally sleep," Crow mumbles peacefully.


End file.
